Lavender Eyes
by Starken Dark Feathers
Summary: Rated for some explicit content. My first yuiri, or shoujo ai. Lucia X Chris


Lavender Eyes  
  
By: Dark Flower  
  
Disclaimer: To point out the obvious, no, I do not own Suikoden or any of its mass amount of characters  
  
Author's Notes: I write this fiction while taking a deep breath. This is my first yuiri, and it feels all too familiar to when I wrote my first yaoi. During the game, I had this weird sense about these two characters... There's almost no shoujo-ai fanfiction, why is that?! This is for Jacques, who thinks that this couple would be interesting. Ah well...if this goes well, expect more from me ^^  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
The deep voice rang out on the silent eve as though a bell had chimed. The crimson sun had departed only minutes before, as if blood from the battlefield had stained the blinding orb. The length of the lush, green Plain Amur was scattered with bodies, both Zexen, Karayan, and Tintoan alike.  
  
Surely the two women that stood there now had no idea they would see each other on the battlefield so soon. The Zexen's had called upon Grassland aid when Tinto had invaded Zexen during the border clashes. When the battle had been won, Tinto retreated. It was a nightmare come true when the Tinto army unexpectedly returned just less than a year later. The Zexen armies were unprepared, as well as the citizens.  
  
Grassland had been called for help again, and they did not decline. But, unfortunately, they too were unprepared and were not much help in the defense of an on-coming army.  
  
Finally, the two strong leaders of the Zexen and Grassland armies came forth, and in one swift battle, slaughtered the Tinto forces. The victorious armies has withdrawn back to their homelands, but both captains had remained on the battlefield, among the slain corpses. And that's where the two women stood now, bloodied bodies at their feet, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Lavender eyes.  
  
The shorter woman could not tear her eyes away from the woman across the battlefield. "I can remember, but I do not know. I am sorry," she managed to whisper, but found herself nearly unable to speak. Splotches of red seemed to be thrown across her shining armour, and her silver hair had somehow been released from its place, and now lay loosely on her shoulders. Her sword seemed to tremble in her injured hand.  
  
The other woman put her slender hand on her hip, throwing back her head and laughing. Her blonde hair had grown to reach her shoulders, but she still wore her traditional Karayan clothes. "Lightfellow! Have you lost your voice? I can't hear you from all the way over here. Why doesn't the Silver Maiden approach me? Are you afraid?" she asked, mockery in her tone.  
  
Chris, her lips trembling, stumbled weakly to the opposite end of the plain, walking along the path that would eventually lead to Karaya. She then stood in front of the older woman, tears glistening her eyes, on the verge of falling. "Lucia...I am injured," she choked out, collapsing at the woman's, Lucia's, feet.  
  
The mockery in Lucia's eyes suddenly vanished and turned into worry. "Dear spirits!" she whispered, attempting to move the younger woman to her feet. However, her great amour weighed her down so that even the former Karayan Clan chef could not support her.  
  
Grinding her teeth and cursing under her breath, Lucia looked for some way to remove the armour. In her panic, she could not find anyway to release Chris from the metal cage.  
  
Lucia knelt there, crouching over the captain of the Zexen Knights, frantic with no idea what to do. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, her head quickly jerking to see who it could be. With a breath of relief she found it to be her son, Hugo.  
  
The young teenager looked around, shaking his head sadly at the sight of many warriors, meeting their death on the battlefield. Finally, his turquoise eyes caught the armored, unmoving body that lay at his mother's feet. His eyes widened, his mouth dropping. "Mom! That's Chris Lightfellow! What happened to her?!" he demanded, kneeling on the ground in the same way as his mother.  
  
Lucia glanced at him before turning her attention back to the Silver Maiden. "She just collapsed," she said softly. "Please, help me pick her up. We will have to bring her back home."  
  
Hugo looked to her as if she had lost her mind. "Mom..." he whispered. "Are you sure about this? I mean, the war of the True Runes wasn't long ago at all..."  
  
Lucia sharply turned her gaze to him. "She is an injured comrade and an ally. You dare to refuse her a place to stay until her knights come to claim her? That would not be a good choice for the Karayan Clan chief," she said in a hard tone.  
  
Hugo, seeing her point, nodded his head and helped his mother by sliding one of Chris' arms over his shoulder, while his mother did the same for the opposite arm. With that, they headed for the re-built Karaya village.  
  
***  
  
As Hugo and Lucia walked into the village, many disapproving looks were cast their way. Lucia didn't seem to take her eyes off of their home, not even to answer the questions of some of the near-by villagers.  
  
When the two arrived in the home, Beecham was waiting expectantly. He smiled at the sight of his beloved Lucia, but when his eyes caught the limp form of Chris, his mouth dropped. "That girl...what is she doing here?" he asked, his voice losing its harsh tone.  
  
Lucia looked to the man gently, smiling. "She is hurt. I thought I could repay her for all the help she gave Grasslands by bringing her here, and tending to her wounds," she answered softly. Beecham only nodded, and left the home. He had been watching Lucia's house when she was away at battle, as Hugo had his own home now that he was Karaya Clan Chief.  
  
Lucia took a deep breath, and ran her hands along the back of Chris' armour. A knot twisted in her stomach, knowing that Chris was not only a vicious attacker, but had strong armour and a high tolerance for pain. What could have hurt her so bad that she collapsed?  
  
Suddenly, she felt some sort of clasp on the armour, and with a breath of relief found them to be the release of the armour. She quickly opened the heavy metal, and lifted Chris out of it. Lucia then took off the young captain's heavy boots, as well as her gauntlets.  
  
Under the armour, Chris had been wearing simple brown trousers and a white undershirt. Lucia gasped as she saw what had made the strong knight collapse; a gash on her forearm, leading right to the tip of her finger. There was also a long stain of blood showing through the chest of her white, sleeveless top.  
  
Her lips trembling, Lucia ran her hands across the soft skin of Chris' face, seeing the beautiful captain in a weakened state that she doubted anyone had ever seen before. The young woman's eyes were shut tightly, her mouth open as her teeth ground with pain.  
  
The former Karayan Clan Chief gave Chris a sad look, and went off to find some sort of cloth to help dress her wounds. Only when she had gone did Chris open her eyes, barely focused at the foreign surroundings. "Ugh...where am I?" she asked weakly, attempting to sit up.  
  
Lucia heard the voice, and came rushing to Chris' side, cloth in hand. Without a word, she gently pushed Chris on her back, first wrapping her arm in Karayan style material. The captain of the Knights watched silently, a look of immense questioning riveting through her eyes.  
  
Lucia caught her gaze for a quick moment, but was more focused on the task at hand. After securely wrapping the long flesh wound, she turned to the next wound. Her stomach tied into a knot again when she remembered where it was; directly across Chris' chest.  
  
Not saying a word, Lucia began to lift up Chris' shirt when Chris' quick hand caught hold of hers. The younger woman's face was turned an intense red, and her brows were knitted with embarrassment and anger. "What in the name of Sadie do you think you're doing?" she asked in a low, dangerous tone.  
  
Lucia caught her piercing gaze, returning one of her own. "In case you haven't noticed, you have a deeper wound there than on your arm. You're in no condition to care for it yourself. I could have left you there on the battlefield, but I didn't. How do you feel now, Silver Maiden, alone, injured, and helpless with the former Karaya Clan Chief?" she asked. It was not a mockery, but more of a statement.  
  
Chris' mouth snapped closed, and with a little less gentler of a push than before, Lucia put Chris back down on her back. The Karayan then lifted up the white shirt until it reached the injured woman's collarbone, inspecting the gash that barely missed her breasts. It wasn't too deep, nor was it shallow. It continued to bleed.  
  
The woman lying on her back gasped as Lucia lightly caressed the wound. "Does that hurt?" she asked softly. Chris nodded weakly. Lucia sighed. "You poor woman. You're just lucky your breasts weren't cut off."  
  
Chris then stiffened as she felt the same light touch on her breasts. Her nipples became hard as Lucia's nimble fingers worked, caressing them softly. "How dare you..." whispered Chris, her voice not giving the same effect she had intended.  
  
Lucia chuckled softly, her hands pulling down Chris' undershirt. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Its not every day one gets the chance to see the beauty of these well endowed areas of the Silver Maiden," she whispered into Chris' ear.  
  
Silence then befell the hut as Lucia rose from her seat, walking away from Chris to the outdoors. The captain of the Zexen Knights, feeling puzzled and tired, closed her eyes and drifted away, unconscious.  
  
***  
  
When Chris finally awoke, she sat up stiffly to find a large wooden tub in the room that had not been there before. It was filled with water; she could tell from the steam rising from it.  
  
"Its your bath. I figured I shouldn't dress the wound on your chest if I was just to remove it again. The gash on your arm was too much to ignore," came the deep voice of Lucia as she entered the room, no emotion visible on her face.  
  
Chris moaned in pain as she attempted to use her arm to lift herself up. Lucia smiled and shook her head sadly, walking over to the woman to help her up. She aided her to the wooden tub, filled almost to the brim with hot, soapy water.  
  
The younger woman looked to Lucia expectantly, a small glint of irritation in her eyes. The Karayan just laughed and shook her head. "I'm not leaving you to pass out in that water," she said sternly, as a command.  
  
Chris frowned. "I know you're helping me here, and I thank you, but you do not have to be so...so...rude about it," she said quickly, in a quiet voice. She quickly undressed, and blushed in awkward embarrassment, seeing that Lucia did not look away. She slowly slipped into the warm waters, sighing in content, leaving her bandaged arm outside the tub.  
  
Lucia knelt beside the tub, looking at Chris. "I hardly think myself to be rude, Silver Maiden. After all, who has brought you a warm bath? You overworked yourself in battle, and in the last moments were injured. I admire your strength, but that was careless," she said softly, untying the cloth wrapped around Chris' arm. Lucia then reached for a cloth beside her and dipped it into the water.  
  
Chris turned away from her indignantly, pointing her chin upwards. "If you care to know, it was not overworking myself nor carelessness that caused me this wound," she said. Her head jerked to face Lucia as she felt the cloth around her arm being removed, and the gentle scrubbing of the cloth the Karayan held.  
  
Before Chris could say anything, Lucia spoke. "Even so, you are hurt. Let me take care of you for now. It's the least I could do for a worthy ally who has fallen in battle," she said sternly, commanding, working her way up to Chris' shoulder, lightly rubbing the cloth against her collarbone.  
  
Chris let out a small gasp of pain as Lucia cleaned her chest wound, the cloth movement surprisingly gentle. The injured woman tipped her head back, her long silver hair soaking in the warm water. She let out a sigh as Lucia's cloth moved under the water to her breasts, stroking them in a caress.  
  
Lucia smiled slyly. "So you like that, huh? My, my, Silver Maiden...you're full of surprises," she said with a small chuckle. Chris' head bolted upright, her eyes wide.  
  
"No, no! I sighed because the warm water felt so nice on my hair!" she whispered frantically. Lucia just chuckled, winking at her, then returned her attention at the task at hand.  
  
Silence hung in the room as Lucia continued to softly wash Chris' nude body. The Zexen slowly became less and less tense, finally relaxing into the soft touches of the cloth. Finally, Lucia's cloth came to Chris' legs. With a moment of hesitation, the older woman fit it between her legs, changing the gentle scrub into a short, hard push.  
  
Chris gasped, her face turning red. Lucia smirked and removed the cloth, wringing it out and dropping it next to the wooden tub. "Lucia...I do not know what you plan on doing to me, but I do not appreciate it in the least bit," she said in a harsh whisper.  
  
Lucia leaned in towards Chris, her face mere inches away. "Tell me, Silver Maiden, how did a warrior such as yourself come to obtain such markings?" she asked, trailing her finger across the chest wound.  
  
Chris bowed her head, her eyes closed. "Please, you know my name is Chris, not the Silver Maiden," she whispered. She opened one eye, to see Lucia's arms folded on the rim of the tub, her head resting on them. She seemed to be looking at Chris with interest.  
  
Chris closed her eyes again, blushing. "I'm surprised you did not see the hole in my armour. I suppose you were too panicked to notice?" she asked, her turn for a smirk. Lucia just smiled, one eye closed. "The truth is, I was so surprised to see you on the battlefield...I was distracted, you could say." Lucia snorted at this. Chris ignored it. "Three advisories encircled me, and before I had time to defend, one broke my armor, one slashed my chest, and the other attacked my arm. Once my mind was clear again, I had all of their blood on my armour," she said, clenching her left fist.  
  
"So I see this is not one sided," said Lucia as she tilted her head to one side, a twisted kind of smile tugging at the ends of her mouth. Chris' eyes opened wide, looking to her in disbelief. "Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. You have an eye for me, don't you, Silver Maiden? I don't mind. I've always found your looks quite...breathtaking. Your heart is set in the right place, not to mention your bravery and cunning."  
  
Chris looked her straight in the eyes, unable to tear her gaze away, just as it had been when the two were completely alone on the battlefield. Her cheeks were flushed, a shade of crimson. "Its j-just Chris, not the Silver M-maiden..." she stammered, her lavender eyes sparkling.  
  
Lucia just smiled, tucking a damp strand of silver hair behind Chris' ear. "All right then, Chris," she whispered, their faces nearing as Lucia leaned forward.  
  
Chris tensed as she shut her eyes tightly, feeling Lucia's soft lips pressing against hers. The sensation was surprising; Chris felt a pleasant knot tie in her stomach, and a tingling in her lips. She heard Lucia faintly moan against her lips, as if she had been anticipating this moment for eternity.  
  
The kiss intensified, Lucia passionately grabbing hold of Chris' bare shoulders as she slipped her tongue into her mouth. The knot that Chris felt only tied itself tighter as the tongue searched hungrily, creating a whole new sensation. She used her own tongue as they battled furiously, finding herself moan despite herself.  
  
Lucia suddenly pulled away, smiling the smile that Chris had become used to within that very night. "You are as furious a kisser as you are a warrior," said Lucia lightly.  
  
Chris smiled slightly, blushing despite herself. "I have always felt a little intimidated by you, Lucia," she admitted, her gaze cast downward. "I suppose I could not recognize the feeling, that is, until now..." her words faltered as she smiled, not able to help herself while looking at Lucia's smile. Chris stepped out of the tub, water dripping from her naked body, sitting on Lucia's awaiting lap.  
  
"I really do admire you, Chris Lightfellow," said Lucia chuckling, wrapping her arms around the silver haired woman's hips. She softly laid a trail of kisses down the younger woman's thin neck, leading to her breast. She kissed the nipple, lightly sucking it.  
  
Suddenly, the cloth that substituted the door flew open, and there stood the holder of the True Fire Rune, Hugo. His eyes fell on the scene before him, and his face dropped.  
  
His mouth opened to say something, but he could only stutter out nonsense for a moment. "M-mom!" he finally managed to say, his eyes wide.  
  
Lucia stood up, Chris on her knees behind her, covering her breasts with her arms. The Zexen's face was a bright red as she attempted to hide from the Karayan boy.  
  
Hugo's eyes flared, and he opened his mouth to say something to his mother, but Lucia stopped him. "Hello, Hugo. You wouldn't mind leaving the hut for a few minutes, would you? This isn't a good time," she said calmly, her hand on her hip.  
  
The Flame Champion nodded his head vigorously, taking a lingering glance at Chris from behind his mother's shielding body, and left.  
  
Lucia turned to Chris, who looked to be uncomfortable, dripping wet on the dirt floor. "You look like you could use a bath," said Lucia with soft laughter. Chris smiled, taking the Karayan's hand as she lifted her to her feet. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"You're eyes are beautiful," whispered Chris as she lowered herself into the tub as Lucia quickly undressed.  
  
When Lucia's Karayan clothes lay on the floor, she joined Chris in the large wooden tub, a sultry smile on her face. "There the same color as yours."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
So that's my first yuiri...was it absolutely horrid? I kind of focused on description a bit since I don't usually use it too often. I'm sorry, I can't take any more requests for yaoi fics, but if anyone has Suikoden yuiri ideas I'd be glad to take them ^^ 


End file.
